Humungousaur
Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Ben as Humungousaur Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color in its inner side and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Video Games, Humungousaur wore a blue motion capture suit. In Heroes United, the plates on his chest ended in spikes and he had spikes above his eyes. In Omniverse, Humungousaur wears black briefs with a white waistband, and a green and black sash across his chest (going from his right shoulder to the left side of his lower back) containing the Omnitrix symbol. Humungousaur now has grey fingernails instead of brown, a slightly bigger chin, green eyes in the same hue of his sash, a shorter build and his nose has shifted to his forehead. Albedo as Negative Humungousaur In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Humungousaur looked exactly like Ben's Humungousaur. In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Humungousaur had red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol was red as well. In Omniverse, Negative Humungousaur has a darker skin color, creamy-white inner side and a red Ultimatrix sash across his chest in the opposite direction as Ben's Humungousaur. His eyes are the same red as his sash. Alpha as Humungousaur Humungousaur had dark green skin, some horns, sharp teeth, and red eyes. He wore a red fake Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, and there were red lines spread across his body. Powers and Abilities Humungousaur possesses incredible strength, being able to lift and throw a To'kustar and at base size, and throw objects (heavy or light) up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. Humungousaur possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. Humungousaur has the power to increase or decrease his own body size and mass. He can grow up to a maximum of 60 feet and his strength increases as he grows. He can also shrink down to about 10 feet. Humungousaur can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on his spine and tail) without changing size. These features give Humungousaur an extra edge in battle both defensively and offensively. Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes and pass through dangerous force fields. Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to easily knock away Malware's third form. Once Humungousaur charged and rammed Vilgax while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros. Humungousaur is quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knights' battle horses, perform a slide tackle, and be able to evade attacks while jumping. Humungousaur has a powerful roar, which he once used to scare away a large group of reporters. Similar to Four Arms, Humungousaur is strong enough to create shock waves by clapping his hands together. Weaknesses Humungousaur's strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting beings or objects as heavy as Tyrannopede, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for Humungousaur to manage. Humungousaur is very slow and combined with his naturally large physique, it makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. Even his base size makes it impossible for him to fit into small spaces. Humungousaur is weak against electricity. Humungousaur can be affected by a Methanosian's fireballs. Humungousaur can easily be harmed and discomforted by an Aerophibian's neuroshock blasts. Despite his durability, Humungosaur's feet can be badly hurt by a strong enough blow, similar to those of a human. Navigation Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Heroes United Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens Category:All Aliens Category:Alien Swarm Aliens